clone_wars_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Trigger
Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 17:18, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Dmullins677 IIC Questions Name: CT-5247 Nickname: (Optional) Trigger Age: 25 (biologically), 10 (chronologically) Gender: Male Species: Human (Clone) Appearance:Trigger looks like all other Clones. But his armor is different. He wears Phase II armor that is painted blue. The blue markings symbolize him being in the 501'st Legion. Personality: Trigger is a great person and a great friend. But his job comes first. Trigger is disciplined, tough, and loyal. He doesn't talk much but does watch your back on the field of battle. He doesn't care if he disagrees with a decision made by a superior officer, he follows it. He is a very calm person, and rarely gets angry or frustrated. History:Trigger was born on Kamino like all his other clones he would fight with. Going through training and development process was, in Triggers mind, slow and boring. He wanted to see action and he wanted to make his self useful. He spent his free time practicing shooting, fighting, and battle tactics, so he could be the best that he could be. He was put with a squadron in Cadet Training and acted as the leader throughout them. He made sure they were ready for the final test. The final test came quick and they were unprepared. They did not do well at all the first time. They were mostly lacking things like communication, cover fire, and team work. They all looked out for themselves and ended up failing the test. The Jedi in charge agreed to give them another chance. That night, after their failure, Trigger sat down with the other clones from his squadron and discussed what they did wrong, what they could do to fix it, and how they were gonna fix it for tomorrows test. They stayed up late, planning, strategizing, an working through problems. The Jedi that was in charge there overlooked their planning and was proud, but had to see if they could pass the test or not. The test came the next day. Through struggle and frustration also came new things the squad was finally experiencing. Teamwork, dedication, and success were all things that came that day. They passed the test and moved on to the next stage of their lives. Shortly after, the Clone squad was deployed. They went on to the 212th attack Battalion and joined Ghost Company under the Command of General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Cody. They fought hard with the 212th and gained Cody's trust and respect. Then one battle came and changed the squad forever; The Second battle of Geonosis. They had heard about the first and the victory the Republic had, but were still scared. The battle was bad. Tons and tons of Clones were killed, including two members of their squad. Trigger was made Corporal by Commander Cody and transferred from Ghost Company to the 7th Sky Corps, but still staying in the 212th. He was later promoted to Sergeant and moved to Torrent Company of the 501'st under Captain Rex. He continued to work hard and do his job. The rest of his squad stayed behind in Ghost Company. He had already said goodbye to his squad when he left Ghost Company and went to the 7th Sky Corps, but now he was changing Legions. He feared he might never see them again, since the two teams were fighting on different battle fronts. This came true. He never saw the other members of his squad again. Alliegance: Galactic Republic Profession: Clone Trooper Rank: Sergeant Home World: Kamino Weapon: DC-15A blaser rifle''' and''' DC-15S blaster 'OOC Questions' 1.How many characters do you have? This will be my 6th 2.How often will you be participating on Clone Wars Role-Play Wiki? Every day 3.What is your current User Level? (See Use Levels) B-Crat 4.What is you current time zone? '- 4 EST' Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 18:15, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Dmullins677 Category:Claimed